


Twitter Dick

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: MarkHyuckHyuck accidentally posted on his main twt his thirsty tweet about his best and  childhood friend Mark.What will happen?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 105





	Twitter Dick

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN SHORT AU! I CANT POST OR DESCRIBE PICS HERE! IF U WANT TO READ IT WITH PICS AND THE MARKHYUCK CHAT CLICK THE LINK OR GO ON MY TWT @HYUCKSPUP  
>  https://twitter.com/HYUCKSPUP/status/1161212707825225728

Hyuck immediately runned out the house, gave his mom an lame excuse and sprinted down the street.

When he was close Marks house he slowed down, taking deep breaths.

‘Mark fucking Lee got turned on because of me’

It hit Hyuck.

“Holy shit” he cursed out and run his hand through his hair, a light panic grow in his stomach.

He is about to see Marks dick… What the-

Suddenly he stood in front of Minhyungs door.

The door cracked open and the older still looks like in the pic, but much better in real life.

Hyuck couldn’t rise his eyes to the face, stuck at the abs and sometimes at the clear line of the hard dick in the boxers. 

On gOD!

“You wanna come in or suck me off at the door, so everyone can see?” Mark sighs out 

Hyuck would do it right at this spot, but he don’t want his whole neighborhood to know that he sucks Marks dick.

“I come in” He shyly announces 

“Go up to my room, you know where it is” Mark point at the stairs, let Hyuck walk in front of him.

Peachy ass right in his face, he took the chance and spanked it, Hyuck shrieked up, legs gave up for a short second, pausing on a stair just to take a deep breath and hear Mark chuckle. THE NERVES!

He kept on walking and enters Mark room.

“Take your shirt off, i don’t want it to get dirty”

“Lame excuse Mark”

“Says the one who talked about sucking my dick on twitter”

“Shut up!”

“Oh this dick will make you”

“that’s hot” Hyuck whispers out before he stripped his shirt

“Get down on your knees.” The voice changed completely, deep and dominant.

Hyuck went down, hands on his lap, looking up to see what Mark is about to do, that is still a few steps away from him.

He grabbed his dick through the boxers and squeezed it, taking a few steps forward, being right in front of Hyuck.

Hyuck licked his lips, eager to see and feel it.

“You look so cute” Mark groans out

“Stop teasing and pull it out” 

“Eager hm? Do it by yourself” Mark put his hands away, caressing Hyucks face, pulling his face up by the jaw

“You better suck me off like u said it, or i will make u do it”

“Mark… since when are u good at dirty talk? fuck thats so hot.” Hyuck leans his head into the hand.

Mark slides his thumb on his bottom lip, parting it. Hyuck gave a surprised moan out when the thumb was pushed inside his mouth 

“Suck” Mark commanded and Hyuck obeyed.

He hollowing his cheeks around the thumb and deliciously closing his eyes, humming around it and suck every inch slowly inside.

“Eyes up”

Hyuck gave him big glassy puppy eyes. He pressed his tongue strong against the thumb.

“Hm strong tongue, let’s see if it still like this with my dick inside it”

He pulled his thumb out, saliva connected still with the lips.

“fucking messy” Mark groans out and swipe it all over Hyucks mouth.

“Now. U wanna suck my dick or not? I said you should do it by yourself” 

“Right!” Hyucks hands first went to the chest, those muscles. He bites his lip and looks up at Mark

“I’m going to fucking destroy you, you look so hot” Hyuck got goosebumps at Marks words.

“I would love that”

His hands slowly moves down to the abs, he stood on his knees, starting to kiss and bite each abs. He felt the muscles twitching under his lips. Mark hands went to his hair, grabbing a fist full. Hyuck played with the waistband, slowly pulling it down, so slowly.

“Hyuck” it was a warning. Hyuck licks one last time over them abs before he pulled the boxers completely down. The dick snapped up, hitting the stomach. Hyuck eyes it hungrily 

“hmm i was right, it is big” He smiled up at Mark and took his dick at the same time innocently in his hand, jerking it slowly off.

“Please just suck me off!” 

“Beg more. You sound so hot” Hyuck teasingly kissed the tip of the dick.

“fuck..hnn- Hyuckie Please! Suck me. Baby i need your mouth.” Mark tugged at his hair and try to pull him closer to his cock.

“Good boy” Hyuck grins and took the tip into his mouth. Slowly circling his tongue around it and sucks it hard till his cheeks are hollowing.

“shit shit shit” Mark curses out, whines and tries to move his hips forward to get more inside.

“Look who is eager now” Hyuck popped the tip out and jerked him off again.

“For fuck sakes Hyuck! Please!” Mark was so frustrated, his dick painful red and rock hard.

“Shh it’s okey. Look at me” Mark looks down, Hyuck opens his mouth, taking half of the base inside, the tip hitting his throat.

Marks face fall, he moans out and hold Hyucks hair so strong like his life depends on.

“f-fuuuuuck” his eyes closed, enjoining the feeling of the hot mouth around his dick.

Hyuck took him deeper, gagging now. Mark groans and shove Hyucks head down, making his nose touching the stomach. 

“God! This is the best.” Mark moans out, feeling every gag on his dick.

“Fucking shit, baby you take my dick so well” Hyuck pulled back, coughing, trying to breathe.

“Was that all?” He ask mockingly

“Fuck you Mark” Hyucks voice was raspy, Mark patted his hair

“Be a good boy and suck me again” 

Hyuck looks up with teary eyes slowly, so teasingly wrapping his lips around the tip.

Mark shudders at the feeling, so sensitive there and the tongue running over his slit isn’t helping at all. 

“Baby stop, so sensitive!” Mark pushed him away with a high whine by his hair

“U wanted me to suck you, didn’t u?” Such a brat

“All. Deep throat!” Mark grabbed his dick and slaps it against Hyucks lips

“Open up baby and let me fuck your mouth” 

Hyuck gasps and eagerly open his mouth, the dick slides in, hitting his throat. Hyuck again gags, closing his throat around Marks dick

“Fuuuck baby! So tight!” Mark moans out, lean his head back and move Hyucks head. Each time it goes deeper. Droll is dripping down from his chin, he grabs Mark thighs to just dig his nails into something.

“Hyuckie i’m so close, god!” Mark moans were so naughty, deep and such a turn on. Hyuck hums and send vibrations to the dick

“You better not make a mess and swallow it all” Marks eyes were now laying on him, watching the tears running down and the droll dripping.

“Fucking Bitch” he speed up and when he shoot his load only his tip was inside Hyucks mouth who sucks on it so hard, the right hand jerking off the base to get every little semen out. 

“God baby!” Mark slowly slides out of the mouth, thighs shaking from the oversensitivity.

“Was it good?” Hyuck collected the cum from his lips and got it inside his mouth.

“Stop or i might get hard again, you look so sexy.” Mark whines in protest. 

“I wouldn’t mind” He giggles and got up from his knees.

“Should i help you?” Minhyung pointed at the jeans

“No i came already” Hyuck says without any shame, Mark just grabs his face and crash their lips together.

“You’re too hot for my mind” He growls out and butes into Hyucks bottom lip,

“MaRK! Stop omg! Or we will end up fucking.” Hyuck shyly pulls back and get his shirt on.

“Maybe next time?” Mark hold his hand and gave him this time the puppy eyes.

“Maybe Mark” Hyuck giggles and went out.

“THAT ASS” Mark screams after him

“WATCH YOUR MOUTH LEE!” Hyuck screams up before going out the main door.

There will definitely be a next time.


End file.
